Sweet Revenge
by AmandaBabe
Summary: The sequel to "Viva Las Vegas."  Ranger gets revenge on those who pranked him a year ago.


I don't own them, but I wish I did. Think I could borrow them for a little?

Chapter 1

_One year after the events of "Viva Las Vegas"…_

Ranger's POV

One year has passed since Steph and I had our final conversation about what took place in Las Vegas. I had wanted to execute the absolute evil revenge I had in mind before now, however, a few months into planning I realized that a year would be great scheming time, and the anniversary date would be just perfect for me to go undetected.

Today, I was telling Steph and the guys that as a thank you for helping us get together, I'm taking them all out to Vegas to show them a good time, unlike last time where it was a mess.

What they don't know? They will be the laughing stock this time, not me.

This was going to be absolutely glorious!

The relationship Steph and I started a year ago is still going strong. She just recently moved into the apartment on 7 with me, and I must admit that I have grown kind of fond of Rex.

But we aren't going to tell her that.

I highly doubt that my men have regained fear of me in a year, but after this Vegas trip, they better watch their backs. Two can play these games baby!

I think have done a great deal of laughing in the past year, but I have to play it cool on this one. Blank mask this weekend or the whole plan could fall into ruins. I had almost everything set up, and I already knew exactly what I was going to do to each and every single one of them.

They seriously aren't going to know what is hitting them when they realize what I've done to them. Not going to lie, Monty's revenge is my favorite. That one is going to be hard not to laugh at when I set him up.

Smiling, I finished up a few of my plans on my computer and headed to the conference room. I had to keep reminding myself the whole way there that the blank mask was important and I could not allow myself to laugh as I had allowed while I was planning and alone.

They were all there waiting for me in the conference room. Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Steph were playfully bantering to Monty, whom they had on speaker phone. I was sparing Cal from the revenge because he had taken the skip away and had nothing to do with that prank.

They got quiet when I walked into the room as if very curious to see what I was going to do. They had all been quieter this past week because they knew it was the anniversary and they thought I was going to be up to no good. Well, they were right, but I was hoping to convince them otherwise.

"Hey Rangeman, what's up?" Lester asked hesitantly. Maybe I was wrong about this whole them no longer being afraid of me.

"Nothing major, I was wanted to run a couple things by your guys," I told Lester as I took a seat next to Steph.

Lester seemed to relax slightly as I thought to myself how truly easy this could be.

"Yo, Ranger, what is happenin man!" I heard Monty's voice come from the speaker in the middle of the conference table. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by this anniversary. Idiot.

"The usual," I responded in my typical cryptic two word answers.

I let the banter continue for a little bit longer lounging and slightly enjoying the noise. Whenever I felt that enough time had passed I cleared my throat and the room got quiet again. Lester seemed tense again. Ha, this was going to be so much fun.

I put my arm around Steph and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, as you all know, it's been a year since the lets say interesting trip to Vegas," I had to force down a smile as Lester gulped and I heard Monty suck in a breath.

"This may be a surprise to you, but I would like to treat you all to a trip to Vegas to celebrate our one year anniversary as a thank you. Hopefully this trip can prove to be less interesting, if you know what I mean,"

Lester, Monty, Tank, and Bobby all gave cheers at the same time, Monty and Lester also immediately discussing where they should go to have a good time. Steph was quiet and that only half surprised me. Her spidey senses were more aware than anyone realized. Hopefully I could distract her sufficiently to forget about her fears of me enacting revenge.

After the hollering and plotting finished and before we all disbanded to go to our respectable offices, I informed them of all the plans I had set in place.

"We are going to leave in the Rangeman jet around 10 am tomorrow. We can all just meet here, since we all live here, and then carpool together to the jet."

"Ranger, please tell me we are staying in the same place we stayed last year?" Monty called over the speaker, "That place was bangin!"

"Yes, Monty I have arranged for us to stay in the same type of room. Since you are already in Vegas you can meet us there."

All this started was another round of cheering.

Better be excited now, because after we get there your asses are mine!

My blank mask must have slipped a little because Steph gave me a cautious look. I smiled and took her hand, "This is different being on the fun side of things."

She gave me a smile in return, "Yes it is. Glad you are planning on having fun."

Steph still seemed a bit wary. I am definitely going to have to work on that before 10 tomorrow.

After a little more cheering and plotting we all finally headed back to our offices to finish up for the day and get ourselves ready for a vacation. Just as I was about to shut my office door I saw Lester and Steph sneak off into a corner.

"Hmm…she really must suspect something. I'll have to go check this out myself," I thought as I carefully walked over to them. I had been doing my best to give Steph her privacy and not put myself in her business, but I had to break that rule just this once to make sure my plan wouldn't fall apart.

Steph's POV

Okay, this was a nice grand gesture from Ranger but I wasn't buying it.

We NEVER talk about the Vegas fiasco. Never. It was almost like an unspoken rule never to bring it up and now all of sudden he is excited to go celebrate and pay thanks to what happened there?

Yeah, I'm definitely not buying it.

After Ranger as done doing his little thing and we all disbanded I gave Lester a head nod. We needed to talk now. Or else.

Lester and I decked into a dark corner after making sure Ranger was safely away. Last thing I needed was him to overhear this conversation.

"Bombshell, listen you have a clear look of disbelief on your face. It will all be okay, Ranger has changed since meeting you, I believe he is genuine," Lester immediately started trying to convince me everything was okay.

"We never speak of this Lester, never, it's like an unspoken rule and now all of a sudden we are celebrating it? I don't buy this for one second."

Lester sighed. Wow, the Merry Men have been doing this often since I moved here. "Stop being so skeptical. Enjoy yourself! Since last year you haven't had a vacation and neither has Ranger. Honestly this is nothing more but a fun vacation."

I still wasn't convinced, "Then why aren't Ranger and I going somewhere by ourselves? Why are we celebrating something we never talk about!"

"Shh...you are raising your voice we don't need Ranger to hear this conversation," Lester said holding up his hand, "Maybe you never talk about it because Ranger is embarrassed? Or because you are the one who doesn't like to bring it up not Ranger?"

Okay, Lester had a point there. I hadn't brought it up for obvious reasons. And it had to take a lot for Ranger to admit what he admitted to me a year ago.

"See!" Lester jumped on my understanding look, "There must be the reason you are skeptical. If it makes you feel any better go ask him…"

"No!" That was out of the question. I was not going and asking Ranger what was up with this. Lester was right. I DIDN'T want to talk about it.

"I was right, this is all because you don't like to talk or admit what happened last year. It is surprisingly not Ranger this time," Lester said with a smirk.

My shoulders slumped a little. Even though Lester's argument had some good points, I still wasn't fully buying into everything.

"Now I am going to celebrate our victory here and go finish my work so I am ready for tomorrow. Stop worrying and plan your wardrobe or something."

I hit Lester as he walked away and pondered. I was never going to convince anyone that this plan wasn't all the happy funny times they were thinking. No, my spidey sense told me that this just wasn't right. I was going to have to be on my guard.

Ranger's POV

I hid after Lester walked away and continued to watch as Steph had the internal battle with herself over what to believe. It was plain on her face she didn't know what to believe or what to do about it. I wonder if she will actually have the guts to talk to me tonight.

On second thought, maybe I should be the one to bring it up. Show her that Lester is right and that I don't mind talking about it.

Deciding to not let her know I saw her, I snuck back into my office and leaned back in my desk chair, plotting the finishing touches and how to convince Steph I wasn't trying to fool them.

XOXOXOX

I'm back! This story is still formulating in my brain so who knows what direction it will take!

If you guys have any ideas on revenge let me know I'm open to ideas!


End file.
